Meine Drabbles
by SeKaYa
Summary: Meine Drabbles eben...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR.

Dies ist mein erstes (Doppel)Drabble genau 200 Wörter

**Was Lucius Malfoy Beine macht...**

Lucius Malfoy rannte wie wildgeworden durch den Todesserstützpunkt. Seine Augen waren in Panik geweitet und er schrie irgendwelche Worte, deren Sinn niemand verstand und die jeden Todesser geradezu entsetzt in seine Richtung blicken ließen. Hektisch wichen die Todesser ihm aus, als er kreischend durch die Gänge rannte. Was war nur mit ihm los? Hatte Lord Voldemort ihm eine Strafe angedroht? Ihn mit dem Cruciatus belegt? Was brachte den sonst so gefühlskalten Mann derart aus der Fassung? Lucius schrie, als wäre es der Weltuntergang, und rannte, als wäre der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her. Nun, der war es nicht. Es war ein grinsender Severus Snape, der dem Blonden durch die Gänge folgte.

Nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den die ganze Situation vollkommen kalt zu lassen schien. Niemand brachte auch nur ein Wort hervor. War der Tränkemeister schuld an Lucius' Zustand? Bellatrix Lestrange wagte als Erste, ihn anzusprechen.

"Du, sag mal, Severus... was ist denn in Lucius gefahren?"

Severus drehte sich mit einem fiesen Grinsen zu ihr um und fixierte sie mit einem Blick.

"Bellatrix, DAS würdest du mir nie glauben", meinte er. Auf den fragenden Blick fügte er süffisant hinzu: "Lucius hat einen _dicken Pickel_ auf der Stirn..."

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Mir die Idee, alles andere JKR.  
_A/N_: Das einzig Richtige, was man im Reliunterricht machen kann XD (auch wenn's absoluter Schwachsinn ist.. )

**Der Vertreter**

"Guten Tag, ich von LVuT e.V. und möchte Ihnen die Mitgliedschaft in unserer Vereinigung anbieten. Dazu möchte ich Ihnen erst einmal die Vorteile einer Mitgliedschaft nahe bringen."

"Nun... dann kommen Sie doch erst einmal herein!"

"Danke sehr. Nun möchte ich erst einmal ein paar Grundkenntnisse über die LVuT e.V. vermitteln: Als erstes wäre zu erwähnen, dass Sie die modische Uniform gratis zum Markenzeichentattoo dazu bekommen. Ihre Mitgliedschaft kann anonym bleiben, wenn Sie wollen, da sind wir sehr flexibel. Es gibt auch regelmäßige Vereinstreffen."

"Und was genau ist das für eine Vereinigung?"

Der Vertreter lächelte breit. "Lord Voldemort und Todesser e.V.!"

_Please R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

**Zu Besuch bei Harry**

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JKR.

Ronald Weasley, bester Freund von Harry Potter, stand ein wenig unschlüssig da. In Gedanken ging er noch einmal alles genauestens durch. Hatte er auch alles dabei? Ausweis? Die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung des Ministeriums? Heutzutage waren alle verdammt streng mit alldem. Er hoffte nur, dass er heil durch den _Zoll_ (so nannte man das doch...?) kam. Er kannte diese Menschen schließlich. Mit denen war nicht gut Kirschen essen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn man zu Harry wollte. Ron fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie man diese Muggel nur ertragen konnte, aber Harry selbst lebte ja schon seit mehreren Jahren unter ihnen.  
Ron beschloss, dass er nun in den sauren Apfel beißen musst. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zu der Tür und klopfte. Kurze Zeit später wurde ihm geöffnet."Wer und warum?""Ronald Weasley, ich wollte zu Harry...", sagte Ron.  
"Dein Zauberstab bleibt aber hier unten!", fauchte der Mann und hielt auffordernd seine Hand offen.  
Schweren Herzens übergab Ron seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.  
Als er vor Harry stand, sagte er: "Kein Wunder, dass dich Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht findet... das ist ja so, als würdest du im Ausland leben... wer würde da nicht warten, bis du nach England "zurückkommst"...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Bissige Technik**

_Disclaimer_: Alle bekannten Personen gehören JKR.

Snape sah sich mit interessierter Miene im Laden um. Er war bisher noch nie in einem derartigen Geschäft gewesen, auch wenn er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Sein Blick streifte die Bezeichnungen auf verschiedenen Geräten. MB... GB... was war das bloß? Er wandte sich um und ging zu dem Verkäufer und fragte danach. Er wollte wissen, was diese merkwürdigen Bezeichnungen zu bedeuten hatten. Irgendetwas musste es ja bedeuten, da es auf fast allem stand.  
Der Verkäufer sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Snape schüttelte beim Verlassen des Ladens nur den Kopf. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was _Bisse_ mit Technik zu tun hatten.


End file.
